Debo salvarles
by Sanlina
Summary: Mi compañero digimon está muerto, mi madre está muerta, todos están muertos... ¿Mi salvación? Una amable digimon que me ofrece viajar en al pasado, al día que todo comenzó, pero lo que yo no sabía es que una vez en la nueva época un golpe me haría olvidar totalmente mi cometido.
1. Chapter 1

–¿Un digimon capaz de hacerme viajar en el tiempo? ¿Es en serio?

–Totalmente, pero solo me quedan fuerzas para transportar a una persona, una sola vez; permanecerás en el pasado 2 semanas, después regresaras a tu tiempo.

–No importa, me sobran esas dos semanas, con cambiar lo que ocurrió el 5 de marzo del 2006 todo se arreglara.

–Pero debes tener cuidado, un fallo y podrías provocar que no nacieras.

–Entiendo… no me importa si así puedo salvar a mi madre y a los demás…

–Tienes un corazón muy noble

–No es cierto… yo… yo soy un mierda... por eso debo hacer algo para compensar a todos, debo salvarles.

–Repito, aunque tú no lo creas, tú corazón sí que es noble– miro al suelo tras esta afirmación, realmente no sabía que decir– ¿Te parece si te vas ya?

–Claro pero… ¿está segura de esto? Si gasta sus últimas fuerzas en mi usted morirá y la Ciudad del Comienzo ya no…

–Basta– interrumpe– si consigues tu cometido si existirá la ciudad del comienzo, creo en ti.

–Está bien… gracias. Transpórteme al pasado.

–¿No te lo llevas?– dice señalando al digihuevo que tenía detrás– Tuviste suerte de que su fallecimiento ocurriese antes del desastre en la Ciudad del Comienzo, no tires a la basura esa fortuna.

–No puedo llevarlo… murió por mi culpa, estará mejor sin mi

–Tonterías, además, te hará falta en la lucha

–No puedo…

–Él no te va a guardar rencor, te lo prometo. Debes olvidarlo, perdónate a ti mismo porque los demás ya te han perdonado, Kaito Takaishi.


	2. Chapter 2

Despierto en un parque, vacío debido a que está lloviendo. Siento un gran dolor de cabeza y cuando toco la zona con mis dedos estos se llenan de sangre… he debido de golpearme… La herida no parece muy profunda y aunque duele estoy relativamente bien pero… no recuerdo cómo he llegado aquí, ¿y por qué la ciudad está así? ¿Por qué ya no son todo ruinas? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Miro a mi alrededor y encuentro un huevo, el huevo de mi compañero digimon… quién dio su vida para protegerme… soy el culpable de su muerte….

Sacudo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos negativos y coloco el digihuevo en mi mochila para no llamar la atención, después me levanto y me dispongo a investigar que ha pasado.

…

–Ey, Takeru, ¿Qué haces por aquí con este tiempo y sin paraguas?– me grita un chico rubio al verme pasar.

–¿Eh?– pronuncio confundido.

–Oh, perdón, me he equivocado, creía que eras mi hermano pequeño– dice acompañado de una risa nerviosa y yo arqueo la ceja. Acto seguido me mira más de cerca– La verdad es que el parecido es asombroso, aunque tú vas mejor vestido y peinado de lo que suele ir él.

–¿Takeru? ¿Hermano?– pronuncio yo repitiendo las palabras más relevantes que me ha dicho, con los ojos abiertos cómo platos al encajar las piezas del rompecabezas. ¿Cómo es esto posible?– ¿T-Tío Yamato?

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y por qué me has llamado tío?

–No es posible… ¿Esto es en serio? ¿No estoy soñando? ¿Eres Yamato, cierto?

–S-sí, ¿se puede saber qué ocurre? ¿Quién eres?

–¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?– pregunto ignorando sus cuestiones

–¿Cuál?

–¿En qué año estamos?

–El 2006– afirma con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. Por mi parte, yo no quepo en mí de asombro, ¿he viajado en el tiempo? ¿pero cómo…? ¿Y por qué no lo recuerdo?

–G-gracias– digo dispuesto a marcharme, pero él me agarra por la capucha

–¿Quién eres?

–Y-yo… eso no importa

–A mí sí me importa; me conoces y eres casi idéntico a mi hermano, aquí hay algo raro.

–Yo…

–¿¡Tú qué!?– aprieto los ojos con fuerza y trato de no pensar en lo que voy a decirle para que me salgan las palabras.

–Mi nombre es Kaito Takaishi y…

–¿Takaishi?

–Soy el hijo de Takeru, o lo seré dentro de unos años

–¿M-me estás tomando el pelo?

–Yo…

–Cuesta creerte pero… es que el parecido con él da hasta miedo…

–Bueno…

–Voy a llamar a Takeru– proclama soltándome y agarrando su teléfono móvil

–No, por favor

–¿Por qué no?

–¿Si cambio el pasado podría no nacer, no?

–Supongo…

–Yo también lo supongo. Realmente no me importa mi vida, solo sirvo para crear dolor haya a dónde voy, pero tengo un hermano mellizo… no puedo hacerle eso…

–Entiendo…– dice con una melancólica sonrisa y apoya su mano en mi hombro– pero Takeru debe saber esto. Con que no nos des demasiada información sobre ti estarás a salvo, ¿no crees?

–Tal vez…

–Entonces está decidido, voy a llamarle– me limito a resoplar.


	3. Chapter 3

Tras llamar a su hermano, el tío Yamato me lleva a su departamento, asegura que no habrá problema ninguno ya que el abuelo, es decir, su padre, está trabajando.

–He quedado aquí con Takeru, no tardará en llegar, mientras puedes darte un baño, tienes un aspecto deleznable.

–¿Gracias?– digo con tono sarcástico

–Usa esta ropa de momento, no soy mucho más alto que tú y más o menos tenemos la misma complexión así que no creo que te quede mal– dice esquivando mis palabras y sacando una sudadera gris con unos pantalones negros.

–No hace falta…

–Tus ropas están mojadas, sucias y hechas jirones, yo creo que sí hace falta. No quiero reproches, sólo haz lo que te digo.

–Pero…

–Soy tu tío, creo, debes hacerme caso– dice firmemente y yo obedezco con mala cara, sin rechistar nada más.

…

Durante el baño, miles de pensamientos recorren mi cabeza; es asombroso lo bien que se ha tomado el tío Yamato todo esto… no llegué a conocerle pero incluso papá lo describía cómo una persona bastante fría… y respecto a papá, ¿seré capaz de mirarle a la cara? Si no le hubiese desobedecido… nos ordenó que nos escondiésemos pero yo quería luchar… creía que estaba listo para luchar… cuán equivocado estaba… ahora el Takeru de mi época me odia, y no le culpo… jamás podré olvidar el momento en el que me dio aquella bofetada mientras me gritaba con toda su rabia. Nunca antes me había puesto la mano encima, nunca antes lo había visto así… la verdad es que me lo merezco. En cambio, recuerdo que mamá no dijo nada, solo lloraba, nada más, solo lloraba… semanas después también la perdería a ella, llevándose así también la poca cordura que le quedaba a papá… y todo por mi culpa. Tan solo soy un niñato estúpido.

De repente, mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por un estruendoso sonido, ¿el timbre? Oigo unas voces procedentes del pasillo y ya no cabe duda, mi padre ha llegado (bueno, la versión quinceañera de este).

Tomo aire y, torpemente, salgo del baño. Miro un momento mi reflejo en el espejo, me seco el pelo con la toalla e inspecciono la parte derecha de mi cabeza, dónde aún siento dolor pero por suerte ya no sangra. La herida es bastante grande, pero parece que el pelo la tapa lo suficiente, tal vez por eso tío Yamato no se ha dado cuenta… o tal vez si la vio pero decidió no preguntar nada… papá también decía que era reservado con sus cosas, pero también con las de los demás.

Trago saliva y abro la puerta del baño, dejándome ver y dejando completamente en shock al Takeru del pasado.

–¿Q-Qué significa esto?

–Kaito…– pronuncia el tío cómo animándome a hablar, pero a mí no me salen las palabras. Él resopla y procede a salvarme el cuello– Este es Kaito y… quizás quieras sentarte antes de que te cuente el resto.

–¿Sentarme?– pregunta confuso

–Desde tan alto el desmayo sería doloroso– ¿está bromeando? Porque si es así no me hace ni puta gracia. Eso también lo decía papá: "Tú tío no era mucho de hacer bromas, aunque conmigo solía ser diferente, eso sí, no sé si sería por la falta de práctica o qué, pero eran pésimas".

–¿Hermano...?

–Oh, vamos, Takeru, no me mires con esa cara

–Soy tu hijo– interrumpo sin pensar– Vengo del 2023, soy tu hijo

–¿Q-Qué? ¿2023? P-pero si debes tener sobre 19 años

–¿No era que no dirías nada que pudiese afectar a tu nacimiento?

–Se me ha escapado, estoy nervioso, ¿vale?– salto a la defensiva y él me hace un gesto para que me calme– Y tengo 15 años, no 19.

–Pero… si tienes 15 y vienes del 2023… eso significa que…

–Mierda– musito

–¿Qué ocurre, Takeru?

–Haz las cuentas, si eso es cierto nacerá dentro de dos años, cuando yo tenga 17. ¿Voy a tirar todo mi futuro por la borda?

–Esto… estoy aquí… delante de ti... ¿gracias?

–Ahora eso es lo de menos, Takeru

–Para ti será lo de menos…– responde y acto seguido se dirige a mí– ¿Quién es tu madre? ¿Cómo haremos para mantenerte? ¿Estudiaré algo o tendré que ponerme a trabajar?

–Yo…– agacho la cabeza y doy un par de pasos hacia atrás inconscientemente.

–¡Takeru, basta! ¡Él no tiene la culpa de que no vayas a tomar precauciones!, ¡ahora debemos ayudarle!

–Yo… lo siento… tienes razón, hermano. Y lo siento también a ti, ¿te llamabas Kaito, no?– dice forzando una sonrisa y ofreciéndome la mano… hacía mucho que no veía a mi padre sonreír, aunque solo sea fingida.

–S-Sí– digo estrechándole la mano, algo temeroso

–Pareces bastante tímido

–La verdad es que soy todo lo contrario a ello… o al menos lo fui en un tiempo… he cambiado mucho en muy poco tiempo.

–¿Eh? ¿Y eso?

–No importa– respondo y ambos se miran al unísono algo confundidos, sin saber que responder… no los culpo.


	4. Chapter 4

El tío Yamato nos invita a sentarnos en el sofá para "hablar más tranquilamente", mientras, él va preparando unas palomitas.

Entretanto, mi padre se dedica a inspeccionar cada facción de mi rostro, cómo en un juego de "busca las diferencias" o algo semejante. Yo, por mi parte, evito el contacto visual, no puedo, simplemente no puedo…

–¿Y para que has venido aquí?– suelta de repente y yo trago saliva. Aún por encima el microondas suena en ese justo instante; las palomitas ya están listas así que mi tío las sirve en un bol y se sienta en el sillón de al lado. –¿Y bien?– pregunta nuevamente tras encontrarse con mi silencio, mostrándome esta vez una sonrisa, pero esta no es igual a la última… esta realmente me aporta confianza… me recuerda a cuando era niño e iba a su despacho (ya que se pasaba gran parte del tiempo allí, escribiendo) a llorar después de alguna pesadilla, él siempre me mostraba esa reconfortante sonrisa, me sentaba en su regazo y se inventaba algún cuento para que volviese a recuperar el sueño… era agradable, pero eso son cosas de niños, es normal que la relación se haya distanciado, ¿no? Sin embargo Tsubasa siempre conservó esa relación… bueno, él se entendía mejor con mamá, pero a fin de cuentas es lo mismo… Supongo que a mí el egocentrismo no me permitía ver más allá de mis narices, era el chico popular, lo tenía todo. En cambio Tsubasa solo tenía un muy pequeño grupo de amigos que además eran bastante pardillos… siempre tuve la certeza de que yo era el afortunado, ahora mi percepción ha cambiado… yo no tenía verdaderos amigos, solo era gente tratando de sacar algo a cambio…

Realmente para ser mellizos Tsubasa y yo no podíamos ser más opuestos. Siempre fue así, él era más cómo mamá, tanto en aspecto cómo en personalidad; yo supuestamente soy más cómo papá, pero el chico que tengo delante no se asemeja a mí en nada más allá que la apariencia física.

–No tienes por qué decírnoslo si no quieres– aporta Yamato

–No es eso… es que yo… yo no lo recuerdo…

–¿Eh?

–Me di un golpe, supongo que al llegar aquí, tal vez esa ha sido la razón. No sé porque ni cómo estoy en este tiempo… lo siento. – digo y aparto un poco el pelo para que se pueda ver bien la herida. Papá no tarda en levantarse para examinarla de cerca.

–Tal vez deberíamos llevarte al hospital….

–Para eso tendría que existir y aún no lo hago. ¿Qué haré cuando me pidan la documentación?

–Maldita sea…

–Pap… es decir, Takeru, tranquilo, estoy bien.

–Podríamos llamar a Joe, está estudiando medicina– dice esquivando mis palabras.

–Hermano, Joe aún va en el primer año de carrera, todavía carece de los conocimientos necesarios para ejercer de médico. Si el chaval dice que está bien déjalo.

–No puede estar bien si tiene amnesia– dice y Yamato permanece unos segundos en silencio.

–De acuerdo– resopla– prueba a llámale, aunque dudo que pueda hacer nada

–No perdemos nada por intentarlo

–¿Es que no tengo voz ni voto aquí?– interrumpo

–Soy tu tío y él tu padre, harás lo que se te mande– ríe Yamato y papá asiente no muy convencido.

…

Tras tres intentos finalmente se da por vencido, Joe no responde a sus llamadas. He de decir que eso me hace sentir enormemente aliviado, no quiero meter a más gente en este embrollo.

–Voy a dejarle un SMS

–¿Y qué vas a ponerle? ¿"Hola Joe, soy Takeru, mi hijo del futuro se ha golpeado la cabeza, ¿Qué hago?"?

–Yamato… le pondré que si conoce alguna forma de curar la amnesia y de paso también llamaré a Hikari para ver si puede venir

–¿Hikari?– pregunta a la par que yo trago saliva nuevamente.

–Claro, no hace mucho que realizó un cursillo de primeros auxilios y no sé qué más, mejor que tratarlo nosotros ya es.

–La herida no sangra, no necesito que llamas a nadie– protesto con cierta molestia, lo último que necesito es que venga justamente ella…

–Es mejor comprobarlo para así quedarse tranquilos

–Yo ya estoy tranquilo

–Pues yo no, ¿quieres callar y dejarte ayudar?

–Pero… es que… vale…– resoplo

…

Hikari no tarda demasiado en llegar, y para sorpresa de todos, el Taichi viene con ella. Verle inevitablemente me hace rememorar aquella frase que tanto había tratado de olvidar: "Juraste que la protegerías Takeru, juraste que a tu lado siempre estaría a salvo. ¿Con que cara vienes ahora junto a mí a decirme que la han matado delante de tus narices?", se supone que yo no debía haber escuchado eso, dudo que fuese a decírselo delante de mí… o tal vez sí, después de todo tampoco imaginaba que podría llegar a decirle algo semejante a mi padre… pero la muerte nunca es fácil de asimilar, a veces nos hace decir cosas que no deberíamos…

Ahora, otra vez me toca aguantar la sorpresa de mi existencia, esta vez por parte de Hikari y Taichi, cómo es de entender. Por suerte, está vez ya estoy algo más tranquilo y consigo no soltar más datos relevantes acerca de mi persona, y lo más importante: consigo callar que Hikari Yagami es mi madre.


	5. Chapter 5

—¿Y bien?— pregunta Takeru a su futura mujer, la cual me está examinando cuidadosamente la herida.

—Por suerte no parece demasiado grave, no precisa de puntos, lo cual es una gran noticia, porque yo no sabría ponérselos.

—Si fuese grave no habría dejado de sangrar…— aporto yo, algo incómodo, ya les había dicho que esto no era necesario, pero cuando a papá se le mete algo en la cabeza es imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión…

—No necesariamente es así…

—¿Entonces está bien o no?— pregunta papá

—Podría decirse que sí, pero si no se le cura adecuadamente quizás no cicatrice bien… y después está el tema de la amnesia, yo de eso no controlo, Takeru

—Lo sé, por eso le he enviado un mensaje a Joe, pero aún no contesta

—Estará estudiando

—Supongo… bueno, ¿puedes hacerlo?

—¿Eh? ¿Lo qué?— pregunta confusa la castaña ante el giro en la conversación. Sinceramente, yo también me he perdido.

—Curarle "adecuadamente" la herida

—Ah, claro, eso no tiene ninguna ciencia— responde con una de sus grandes sonrisas que tanto he echado de menos y, a continuación, se dirige a mí para aplicarme un ungüento del botiquín que había traído consigo.—Te va a doler un poco…

—No importa— respondo con una tranquilizadora sonrisa al notar algo de preocupación en su tono de voz y ella procede a aplicarme la cura.

—¿Te estoy lastimando?

—No— miento, la verdad es que escuece demasiado, pero no voy a comportarme cómo un bebé llorón delante de todos ellos.

—Pues la expresión de tu cara no dice lo mismo— bromea el tío Yamato.

—Intenta hacerse el duro, se nota que es un Ishida— ríe el mayor de los Yagami

—Técnicamente es un Takaishi… ¿y que se supone que estás insinuando?

—¿Yo? Nada, lobito solitario

—Serás idiota…

—Ha vuelto a sangrar— observa Takeru, arqueando la ceja y esquivando la conversación de mis tíos.

—Anda, mira, Kaito, ya no te sirve la excusa de "está bien porque no sangra" — se mofa Taichi… entre él y tío Yamato no creo que mi paciencia aguante mucho más.

—Dejadme en paz ya— proclamo mientras mamá me mira con una melancólica sonrisa y comienza a vendarme la herida.

—¿Y qué vais a hacer con él?— pregunta Taichi de repente

—¿Eh?

—¿No lo iréis a dejar viviendo en la calle, no?

—Ah, pues… no había pensado en eso— admite papá

—¿Y por qué no se queda aquí?– sugiere Yamato

—Es demasiado parecido a mí… ¿cómo piensas explicárselo a papá?

—Cierto… entonces tampoco es viable que se quede en tu departamento…

—No quiero ocasionaros problemas, ya veré cómo arreglármelas

—No digas tonterías, eres mi hijo, no voy a dejarte tirado— afirma Takeru y, segundos después, una corta melodía sale de su bolsillo. Es su teléfono móvil.

—Es un mensaje de Joe

—¿Qué te ha contestado?

—Aún no lo he mirado— dice mientras teclea y, en cuanto abre el mensaje, la expresión de su cara lo dice todo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—M-me ha enviado un tostón sobre los diferentes tipos de amnesia, causas y demás…. ¿sabe que cobran por caracteres?

El tío Taichi se acerca a él, conteniendo a duras penas la risa, y le revuelve el cabello

—Parece que el pequeño Takaishi se lo va a pasar pipa leyendo tecnicismos de medicina

—P-pero…

—No hace falta que leas nada, pap… es decir Takeru, estoy bien…— aseguro y él se acerca a mí con una amigable sonrisa , apoyando su mano en mi hombro

—Si te resulta más cómodo llamarme "papá" yo no tengo ningún problema, Kaito

—Pero…

—Déjate de peros, sé que mi reacción al verte no fue la más adecuada pero entiende que fue a causa de la sorpresa, si eres mi hijo yo te voy a querer, no tengas duda de ello

¿Qué no tenga duda de ello? ¿Por qué me dice esto? Siento como si me clavase un puñal con sus palabras, no necesito recordar cuanto traicioné a mi padre, no necesito recordar cómo lo lleve a la locura… este Takeru asegura que me va a querer, pero ni se imagina lo que le haré, lo que le haré a él y a toda la familia, no sé imagina cuán horrible hijo soy… después de todo solo soy la mala hierba que crece entre los rosales, soy mierda, él mismo me lo dijo, bueno, me lo dirá en el futuro… Recuerdo bien la conversación, al igual que recuerdo las duras palabras del tío hacia papá, son ese tipo de cosas las que jamás se irán de mi mente….

Me acuerdo de que llegue a casa y vi todas las luces apagadas, al encender la del salón me encontré a mi padre sentado en un sillón, su emblema estaba en el suelo… roto…. En mi mente soy capaz de recrear esa conversación a la perfección, cada palabra, cada sílaba, cada gesto…:

"—¿Papá? ¿Estás bien?"

—Perfectamente— respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa

—Papá, tenemos que irnos…

—¿Irnos? ¿Para qué?

—¡Si nos quedamos aquí nos mataran!

—Por lo que a mí respecta yo ya estoy muerto, ya no que queda nada por lo que luchar.

—Papá, por favor…

—Todo es culpa mía… todo es… culpa mía

—¡Papá!— grité y el soltó una espeluznante y macabra carcajada. A continuación se incorporó del sofá.

—¿Sabes? Se nota que somos padre e hijo, por mi culpa ha muerto mi mujer y por la tuya tú hermano.

—Y-yo…— apreté mis ojos y me mantuve fuerte, sabía que papá no decía eso en serio, había sufrido demasiado, la locura se había apoderado de él… la verdad es que daba bastante miedo… mucho miedo…—¡Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que le ocurrió a mamá! ¡No le hagas caso al tío Taichi!

Él soltó otra carcajada y me echó el aliento encima, olía a alcohol, estaba borracho… tal vez por esa razón se encontraba tan parlanchín, hasta ese momento lo único que me había dicho, dijese lo que yo le dijese, era "estoy bien"

—Si aquella vez no hubiese usado la puerta del destino nada de esto habría pasado…—musitó

—¿A qué te refieres?— pregunté sin obtener respuesta alguna. Simplemente sonrió con ese tétrica gesto y se volvió a sentar en el sillón— ¡Papá!— grité, pero él ya no hablo más"

Recuerdo que en ese momento huí de casa… también recuerdo que fui a hablar con el señor Izumi para indagar a cerca de lo que papá había dicho de lo de "la puerta del destino", pero por alguna razón no recuerdo lo que me dijo… ahora siento que quizás tenga que ver con todo lo que me está pasando ahora… pero ya han sido muchas emociones por hoy, tengo que descansar, con suerte lo único que necesita mi cerebro es descansar un poco, quizás mañana me levante y tenga todas las respuestas que ahora soy incapaz de rememorar… o incluso mejor, quizás mañana despierte y todo esto no haya sido más que una pesadilla… quizás me despierte en mi acogedora cama, me levante, y abrace a mis padres y mi hermano, quizás ellos no entiendan nada pero quizás, y solo quizás, a mí me dará completamente igual…

—¿Qué dices, Kaito? ¿Te parece bien?— pregunta mamá, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

—¿E-eh?

—Decíamos que podrías quedarte en nuestra casa, al menos unos días, diremos que eres amigo de Taichi

—¿P-pero y mi parecido con Takeru?

—Diremos que eres su primo y ya

—¿Estáis seguros de esto…?  
—Segurísimos

—Está bien…— resoplo, tampoco es que esté en condiciones de rechazar un techo calentito bajo el que estar.


	6. Chapter 6

_A ver, tal y cómo tengo puesto en mi perfil suelo ser incapaz de contestar reviews. Además, creo que en las normas de fanfiction está no responder a anónimos, pero soy una malota y haré una excepción(?): **sslove** : Hikari y Taichi si se extrañaron y cuestionaron la existencia de Kaito. He preferido no escribir sus reacciones y saltar directamente a lo de la cura para básicamente no enrollarme, pero supuestamente sí ha pasado. Y sí, aun así es un poco precipitado darle hospedaje, pero más que un favor hacia Kaito, es un favor hacia Takeru. PD: muchísimas gracias por tus reviews, me animan mucho a la hora de escribir, de verdad._

 _Y bueno, en general gracias a todos por los reviews_

 _Y antes de empezar con la narración decir que… no me odiéis mucho, sé que tras leer este capítulo vais a tener ganas de tirarme una zapatilla a la cabeza o algo pero… sólo diré que detrás de cada ángel se esconde un demonio._

 _Y ME CALLO YA QUE SÉ QUE LO QUE QUERÉIS ES LEER LA HISTORIA_

* * *

Llevo ya dos días viviendo en la casa que, junto a los abuelos, mamá y el tío Taichi compartían. Me han asignado la litera de arriba del dormitorio del tío. Según me han contado, hubo un día en la que la cama le perteneció a mamá, pero llegó un punto en la que ya era demasiado mayor y se mudó a la habitación de al lado.

Es extraño pero la verdad es que agradezco notar que no estoy solo en la habitación por las noches, la respiración de Taichi, por muy raro que parezca, me tranquiliza. A ver, tampoco es que me haya vuelto loco pero creo que, con todo lo sucedido, he desarrollado cierto miedo a la oscuridad y saber que no estoy solo sienta bien… parezco un niño pequeño, lo sé, si se enterasen en el instituto me convertiría en el hazmerreír… aunque tampoco deja de ser absurdo pensar en la reacción de gente que en su mayoría está ya muerta. Bueno, técnicamente es gente que aún no ha nacido, pero nacerán y morirán… aunque esa tampoco es una expresión muy correcta ya que todo lo que nace muere… es complicado, o quizás es que me complico yo solo…

—¡Voy al entrenamiento de fútbol!— oigo gritar y, acto seguido, escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrarse. Yo aprovecho, me siento en la cama, y sacó el digihuevo de mi mochila. Aún no les he contado que tengo un compañero, mucho menos que lo he traído conmigo… eso implicaría tener que dar muchas explicaciones que yo no estoy preparado para dar, aún no…

Acaricio el digihuevo y dejo que mis lágrimas se derramen sobre él, necesito a Patamon de nuevo a mi lado, pero por otra parte sé que no me lo merezco… su muerte fue mi culpa, al igual que la de Tsubasa, la única diferencia es que con Tsuabasa no hay segundas oportunidades, los humanos no podemos renacer… En cambio con mi compañero si tengo esta maldita segunda oportunidad, que por otra parte me hace sentir aún más sucio y asustado. Sucio porque si renace podremos hacer cómo si nada hubiese pasado cuando sí ha pasado, y eso no es justo para él; y asustado porque quizás me odie… quizás no quiera volver a dirigirme la palabra, tal vez se marche en busca de un compañero mejor…. debo admitir que eso es algo que sí que me merezco… pero tal y cómo me dijo un día mamá, los lazos entre un humano y su digimon son irrompibles. En ese momento creí que era algo bueno, ahora lo veo más bien cómo una maldición, una carga… Tener a Patamon a mi lado ha sido lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, pero cuando eres tan mal compañero cómo yo que ni puedes asegurar su bienestar, desearías no haber tenido esa suerte. Supongo que las animadoras del instituto no estaban del todo en lo cierto al decir que carezco de empatía… aunque es demasiado atrevido por mi parte quitarles la razón cuando, aunque en el momento no lo vi –o no lo quise ver– sus palabras tenían demasiada verdad:

"—¡Kaito!— gritaba Akane no hace muchos meses, antes de que el caos llegase a nuestro mundo. Detrás de ella venían sus amiguitas, las insustanciales y superficiales animadoras. Insustanciales, sí, pero guapas que no veas.

—¿Qué quieres?— pregunté con cierta indiferencia a pesar de que solo me encontraba ante rostros enfadados. Tsubasa, que en ese momento se encontraba a mi lado –cosa que era rara ya que en el colegio nos evitábamos bastante... nadie se habría imaginado que éramos hermanos de no ser por el apellido- me dedicó una reprochante mirada, cómo riñéndome por algo que no había hecho. A ver, sí que había hecho "algo", pero él no sabía lo que era ese "algo" y era injusto que unas malas caras le llevasen a deducir que yo era el culpable, ¿acaso no podía ser la víctima?

—Diles a esta panda de imbéciles que estás saliendo conmigo— pidió la chica

—¿Perdona?

—¡Diles que somos novios!

—Lo haría, pero tú y yo no somos nada, princesa— dije acercándome a ella y sujetándole la barbilla, ella me apartó de un empujón y yo sonreí.

—¿Cómo que no somos nada?

—Ya os dije que Kaito está saliendo conmigo— proclamó una peliazul cuyo nombre ya ni recordaba

—¡Que sale conmigo!

—¡Kaito!

—¿Qué?— respondí

—¡Dinos ya con quién de nosotras sales!

—¿Yo? Con ninguna

—¿P-pero…?

—No confundáis un poco de diversión con noviazgo, porque si así fuese, todas seríais mis chicas— proclamé con cierto tonó de burla y egocentrismo. Nozomi, una de las animadoras, comenzó a temblar, se acercó a mí, me dio una bofetada y escapó huyendo mientras mil lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Más que molestarme, casi que hasta me pareció divertido.

—Eres despreciable, Takaishi. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan egocéntrico? ¿Jugar así con los sentimientos de los demás? Tu falta de empatía es asquerosa, sigue así y acabarás pudriéndote solo— proclamó y, a continuación, todo el grupillo se marchó. Yo solté una risa con cierto desdén.

—Kaito…— oí murmurar a mi lado, mi hermano.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te has… te has con esas chicas?

—¿Me he qué?

—Acostado…

—Oh, por favor, ¿tan santurrón eres que ni eres capaz de decir la palabra?

—Sólo responde, Kaito.

—Tengo 15 años

—Eso no es una respuesta, para mí 15 años es ser muy joven, para ti… conociéndote, para ti seguramente no

—Sólo han sido tonteos estúpidos, menuda imagen tienes de tu hermano…

—Por algo será…."

Sí, lo sé, en el pasado me he comportado cómo un cerdo, y lo peor es que es un pasado demasiado reciente… No puedo culpar mi idiotez a la juventud, solo han pasado unos meses… y estoy seguro que si no fuese por el caótico destino que el mundo nos tenía deparado, en estos momentos todo seguiría siendo igual… al menos he sacado algo positivo de todo esto…

…

De repente alguien llama a la puerta y yo escondo rápidamente el digihuevo de nuevo en la mochila

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo pasar?— oigo preguntar a una voz que identifico cómo la de mi madre.

—Es tu casa… claro que puedes.

—Pero tú eres mi invitado— dice abriendo la puerta y mostrándome una dulce sonrisa de oreja a oreja— ¿Qué haces?

—Pensar…

—¿Y en qué piensas?— dice desdibujando la sonrisa de su rostro

—En… en muchas cosas…

—Está bien, no quiero forzarte, no debes contarme nada que no quieras. Oye… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¿Una pregunta?

—Sí… en su momento no quise indagar mucho sobre ti estando Takeru delante. Después siempre estaba Taichi rondando por la casa y la verdad es que prefería que él no escuchase— admite y yo arqueo la ceja algo confuso, ¿qué será lo que le inquieta para que ni papá ni el tío puedan saberlo?

—Pues pregunta…— respondo y ella sube a la litera para sentarse a mi lado. Se queda unos segundos mirándome y yo carraspeo para hacer notaria mi incomodidad.

—Perdona, perdona, es que… el parecido con Takeru es asombroso

—Lo sé— respondo ya con desgana. El los pocos días que llevo aquí ya he oído cómo unas mil veces esa frase. —Ve al grano

—Quería preguntarte sobre el futuro…

—Lo siento pero no diré nada sobre eso, podría peligrar el nacimiento de mi hermano.

—¿Tienes un hermano?

—Sí, mellizo. No se lo digas a Takeru o se asustará aún más, entiendo que tener dos hijos con solo 17 años asusta.

Soy idiota, le digo que no diré anda sobre el futuro y le acabo de contar que tengo un hermano…

—Ya…

—¿Tú qué harías?— pregunto consciente de que tal vez esta sea la vez que pueda tener la opinión más sincera sobre nuestro nacimiento por parte de mi madre. Siempre que le preguntaba me contestaba que fue una bendición, pero claro, tampoco vas a decirle a tu hijo que su nacimiento te jodió la vida.

—¿Yo que haría de qué?

—Si tuvieses un hijo a los 17 años, bueno, dos

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Pura curiosidad

—Pues… no lo sé. Creo que me asustaría mucho, ¿es la reacción natural, no? Pero si el padre fuese alguien tan amable y bueno cómo Takeru…— comienza a pronunciar y puedo notar cómo una boba sonrisa se crea en su rostro. Así que mamá ya sentía algo por papá a los 15 años…— E-es decir… no importa.— dice rápidamente mientras su cara se pone totalmente roja y trata de ocultar su metedura de pata. Yo suelto una pequeña risa y me arriesgo a profundizar más en el tema, sé que estoy jugando con fuego pero…

—¿Te gusta mi padre, cierto?

—Y-yo… eso no importa, él se casará con otra y te tendrá a ti, que pareces un gran chico. Te prometo que no voy a interferir en eso, Kaito, si tu padre quiere a otra yo lo acepto.

Vale, decididamente lo he echado todo a perder, si mamá cree que va a interferir tal vez se aleje de él y si se aleja… todo se habrá echado a perder.

—No me preocupa, aunque ahora te lanzases a sus brazos el verdadero amor siempre triunfa, así que permanece a su lado al igual que siempre, cómo si no me hubieses conocido.

—Si tú lo dices…— respondió algo triste

—¿Y qué era lo que querías preguntarme?— digo intentando cambiar de tema. Ya sé que le acabo de decir que no diría nada acerca del futuro pero momentos desesperados llevan a medidas desesperadas.

—Bueno… yo sólo quería saber… ¿tu padre será feliz con esa chica?

Mierda…

—Sí… la quiere con todo su corazón, perderla lo llevaría a la locura, y te aseguro que no exagero…— pronuncio y, por mi tono de voz, creo que acabo de meter la pata, porque me mira algo extrañada.

—Kaito… ¿le ha pasado algo a tu madre en tu época?

—Prefiero no hablar de eso— musito y salto de la litera con la intención de irme, pero tenía la mochila enganchada, provocando que esta caiga al suelo. Oigo cómo algo se rompe y yo abro los ojos de par en par, quedando completamente inmóvil, sé perfectamente lo que se acaba de quebrar, y no es solo mi corazón

—¿Qué ocurre?

—P-Patamon

Si un digihuevo se rompe, el digimon ya no puede renacer…


	7. Chapter 7

Permanezco inmóvil y noto cómo un sudor frío me recorre el cuerpo. Caigo al suelo de rodillas y comienzo a llorar, me da igual que mamá este delante, me da igual que me vea llorar, me da igual que llorar no me vaya a devolver a Patamon, necesito hacerlo.

Hikari rápidamente baja de la litera y me acaricia la espalda tratando de consolarme, aún no muy consciente de lo que está ocurriendo. Yo intento tranquilizarme pero soy incapaz, lo he perdido, lo he perdido definitivamente a causa de mi torpeza, lo he perdido de la forma más absurda posible… sabía que no tenía que haberlo traído, sabía que lejos de mi estaría mejor, yo sólo sirvo para traer desgracia allá dónde piso.

—Kaito… por favor, yo… no entiendo que está ocurriendo pero…

—Poyo— se oye de repente, interrumpiendo a Hikari y yo levanto rápidamente la cabeza en shock, interrumpiendo mis lágrimas. ¿me lo habré imaginado?

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—¿T-tú también lo has escuchado?

—Poyo

Rápidamente abro la mochila y, para mi sorpresa, ahí está Poyomon. El digihuevo debió romper justo en el momento en el que él ya estaba listo para nacer. Lo abrazo cómo puedo –ya que es bastante pequeño–, aún sin poder creer la suerte que he tenido. Dejo que las lágrimas vuelvan a recorrer mis mejillas pero esta vez no son lágrimas de dolor si no de alivio.

—Tienes un compañero digimon...— musita Hikari con una notoria expresión de sorpresa

—Sí, bueno… en mi época ya no es tan extraño ver a gente con compañeros digimon… aunque pocos consiguen que estos pasen de la etapa infantil, por eso cuando él atacó no hubo mucho que pudieran hacer…

—¿Él? ¿Quién es "él"?

Mierda… soy un bocazas… debería aprender a mantener la maldita boca cerrada.

—Nadie, no importa.

―¡Kaito Takaishi, habla!— ordena y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, maldita sea, realmente se nota que es mi madre, ya pegaba estos gritos desde joven.

―No puedes obligarme

―No puedo obligarte, eso es cierto... ¿Pero sabes que sí puedo hacer? Ayudarte, pero para eso debes dejarte ayudar― pronuncia y yo bajo la cabeza. Mamá... realmente tengo que esforzarme por no lanzarme a tus brazos y contarte mis problemas, porque eso hacía de niño, y tú tenías respuestas para absolutamente todo...

―Tú no puedes ayudarme― respondo tragando saliva a la par que trato de que mi voz suene lo menos rota posible.

―Al menos dame la oportunidad...

―¿Y para qué quieres ayudarme? Apenas me conoces...

―Eres el hijo de mi mejor amigo, es lo único que necesito saber.

―Ya... ¿pero sabes qué? Yo no soy cómo mi padre ni merezco tu apoyo sólo por haber nacido hijo de quién nací, eso no fue mi elección y mucho menos la suya.

―Kaito...

―Será mejor que me vaya...― proclamo levantandome y recogiendo mis cosas, entre ellas a Poyomon.

―No, espera― pide agarrandome por el brazo, pero yo me suelto bruscamente y salgo por la puerta, comenzando mi camino hacia a saber dónde...

...

No tarda en caer la noche y yo me siento en un banco, ya agotado tras horas caminando sin rumbo alguno.

―Quiero volver a casa― musito

―Poyo

―Callate, se supone que eres un peluche

―¿Poyo?

―Por favor... Poyomon... ahora no.― pido y el asiente, volviendose a colocar en la mochila. Al fin y al cabo es lo mejor, al menos ahí está calentito, a diferencia de yo, que a este paso moriré de frío.

Finalmente comienza a nevar, genial... rebusco en el bolsillo pequeño de la mochila en busca del mechero y sonrió al encontrarlo. Por una vez, la mierda esta de ser fumador, parece que sirve para algo. Lo sé, fumar está mal, fumar mata, fumar es de idiotas... pero fumar también es de chicos populares, y joder, yo tenía que mantener mi reputación... todos lo hacían, yo era el raro, y para raros en mi familia ya llegaba mi hermano, simplemente me deje comer la cabeza por mis amigos y probé aquel maldito cigarrillo con el que empezó todo. Papá tenía razón, eran malas influencias.

Me levanto y recojo un periódico del suelo para, acto seguido, prenderle fuego. Pero de poco me sirve, porque arde tan rápido que apenas me sirve para calentarme, eso sí, casi me quemo los dedos... soy idiota, ¿en que momentos pensé que podría funcionar?

Lanzo el mechero contra la nieve y me maldigo a mi mismo por haber actuado tan precipitadamente yendome de "casa", por haber sido borde con Poyomon, por creer que un puñetero periódico me iba a quitar el frío...

Resoplo, recojo el estúpido mechero, que por suerte no está roto, y saco un pitillo de la mochila. Papá me pidió mil veces que dejara este mal vicio, y por alguna razón no fue hasta que perdió la cordura que realmente traté de dejarlo... "no más de dos a la semana" me dije a mi mismo, y más o menos lo iba logrando... pero esta semana ya van dos, uno más y serán tres... que más da, necesito esta mierda, estoy por los suelos, tengo derecho a autodestruírme un poco, ¿no?

Me siento nuevamente en el banco a inhalar mi maldito humo mientras noto que poco a poco mi cuerpo se va congelando... que más da.

...

De repente alguien me quita el cigarrillo de las manos y, antes de que pueda quejarme por su osadía, es él quién me habla:

―Tu padre no debería permitirte estas cosas― dice a modo de burla y con una ligera sonrisa. Es Takeru...

―¿Qué haces aqui?

―Buscarte, Hikari me llamó para contarme lo sucedido... llevo horas tratando de encontrarte, ya casi había perdido la esper...

―No lo digas

―¿Eh?

―No digas que casi habías perdido la esperanza, nunca, tú no puedes perderla, ¿me entiendes?

―¿A qué viene eso?

―Yo...

―Hikari también me ha contado lo de "él"... ¿Tiene algo que ver?― pregunta y yo resoplo

―Perderás la esperanza, el emblema se romperá... pero no es tu culpa, es mía.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―¿Sabes algo de una "puerta del destino"?― cuestiono esquivando su pregunta

―¿Puerta del destino? Ese es un ataque de MagnaAngemon, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

MagnaAngemon... apenas he visto esa digievolución, por eso no me sonaba... a la hora de luchar su Patamon tiende más a evolucionar a Angemon o a Seraphimon, dependiendo del enemigo. Y el mío no sigue la misma línea evolutiva... Después está el Salamon de Tsubasa, que si digievolcuiona en MagnaAngemon, pero a Tsubasa no le agrada luchar por lo que no he visto a su digimon en esa forma más que un par de veces, y juraría que no usó esa técnica,

―¿En que consiste ese ataque?

―Eh, antes de seguir haciéndome preguntas responde tú a las mías

―Papá. por favor...

―Respondeme y te respondo

―Por favor...

―Está bien― suspira dándose por vencido. Papá siempre ha sido muy fácil de convencer― "La puerta del destino" consiste en dibujar un círculo en el aire y hacer aparecer una puerta dorada circular que succiona a los enemigos, siendo enviados a otra dimensión... También puede ser abierta para emitir un rayo de energía sagrada…

―Pues estoy tan perdido cómo antes...

―Ya somos dos, aunque en mi caso es porque no me explicas absolutamente nada.

―No puedo.. por cierto, ¿me devuelves mi cigarrillo?

―Mi hijo no va a fumar, y mucho menos delante de mis narices.

―Pero...

―He dicho que no. Y ahora vamonos a casa...

Comenzamos a caminar, yo un poco a desgana por la perdida de mi maldito pitillo. ¿Se supone qué incluso con la misma edad que yo puede decirme lo que puedo o no hacer? No me parece justo... aunque da igual, al fin y al cabo me había propuesto dejarlo...

―¿La casa de Hikari y Taichi era por aqui?― pregunto casi seguro de no haber pisado esas calles.

―No

―¿Entonces?

―Ya me he aprovechado mucho de su bondad, hoy te vienes a mi casa, además, tenemos mucho de lo que hablar, señorito que resulta que tiene un Poyomon.

Trago saliva

―¿Y que le piensas decir a la abuela?

―Nada. Regresa del trabajo a las diez y media, llegada esa hora te esconderás en mi cuarto.

―¿Y si me descubre?

―Improvisaremos

―Menudo plan...

―¿Tienes uno mejor? Y que conste, quedarte en la calle matándote no es una opción mejor.

―Que obsesión con el puto cigarrillo, que tampoco es que me este "matando" por fumar un poco.

―Eso dímelo cuando tengas 50 años y estés internado en un hospital con cáncer de pulmón.

―Te creas cada película tú solo... no me extraña que seas escritor.

―¿Soy escritor?

―Recuerdame que me cosa los labios algo a ver si logro dejar de decir cosas― digo a la par que resoplo, en serio, ¿por qué se me escapan tantos datos?

―Voy a ser escritor...― murmura sonriendo de oreja a oreja, cómo un niño pequeño el día de Navidad.


	8. Chapter 8

Llegamos a casa casi a la hora en la que la abuela regresa así que papá me ordena esconderme en su cuarto, asegurando que le dará la bienvenida a su madre, cenarán, volverá a la habitación con un poco de sobras para mí y charlaremos. Sin embargo cuando él vuelve yo me hago el dormido, me hago el dormido a pesar de que muero de hambre y esas sobras me vendrían de perlas... pero cuánto más tiempo pueda retrasar la conversación mejor.

Noto cómo me arropa y yo casi suelto un suspiro aliviado al comprobar que no pretende despertarme, que por otra parte sería lo más lógico teniendo en cuenta que estoy ocupando su cama. Oigo unos ruidos y abro ligeramente el ojo derecho para mirar qué está haciendo. Me sorprendo al comprobar que está quitando unas mantas y colocándolas en el suelo... está improvisando una cama para él... debería dormir yo en el suelo, no él...

...

Despierto sudoroso y sobresaltado. Mi respiración es extremadamente agitada, costándome incluso respirar. Enfrente mía se encuentra mi padre, con un gesto preocupado y un vaso de leche en la mano.

―Estabas teniendo una pesadilla. A mi me pasaba a menudo, la leche no es ningún antídoto mágico pero sienta bien― me dice ofreciéndome el vaso y yo no lo rechazo.―¿Con que soñabas?

Yo aparto la mirada y no respondo.

―¿Tenía que ver con algo que ver con tu pasado, verdad?

―Puede...

―Yo tengo pesadillas con la muerte de mi Patamon desde los 8 años, traté de ocultarlo durante muchos años, ¿y sabes qué? Ese fue el peor error de todos. Le confíe el secreto primero a mi hermano y luego a mis amigos y , desde entonces, esas pesadillas que me atormentaban cada noche, apenas se repiten.

―¿Qué tratas de decirme?

―Que confíes en mi, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a llevar esa carga Kaito, por favor.

¿Por qué tienen que insistir tanto en ayudarme? ¿En consolarme? Ni me lo merezco ni me siento preparado para hacerlo... además, si mi padre de esta época se entera de todo lo que hice... me odirará al igual que lo hace el del futuro.

―Lo siento...

―¿Por qué no quieres decirmelo? Soy tu padre, bueno, lo seré.

―Porque... aún duele...

―A mi también me duele aún la muerte de Patamon y sin embargo acabo de hablarte de ella.

―No es lo mismo

―¿Ah no? Pues entonces cuéntame cómo murió tu compañero, Hikari dice que cree que recién salió del huevo en su casa, eso sí es lo mismo, ¿no?

―Si te lo cuento me odiarás...

―Lo dudo mucho

―Sí lo harás, lo harás porque no solo mi imprudencia se llevo la vida de mi compañero, también la de mi hermano, la de tu otro hijo, tu hijo el bueno... si fuese él el que estuviese en mi lugar sabría que hacer, en cambio yo... yo estoy completamente perdido.

―¿T-tu hermano?

―Se llama Tsubasa. Él se parece más a mamá...

―¿Y cómo es tu madre?

―Eso lo sabrás dentro de dos años, no seas impaciente― respondo y el resopla.

―Está bien, está bien. Bueno, entonces, ¿me cuentas lo que le ocurrió? Prometo no juzgarte y, si realmente has hecho algo malo, es labor de mi yo futuro castigarte u odiarte, no mía.

―Bueno... de acuerdo... esto fue lo que pasó: el caos había azotado la ciudad, se oían gritos y llantos de personas desesperadas. En menos de unas horas, el lugar paso de la tranquilidad a la desolación: edificios destruidos, cadáveres, incendios… Tú dudabas si ir o no a la batalla, no me quisiste decir gran cosa pero mamá aseguraba que si el digimon te veía, tú serías su principal objetivo.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Ya te he dicho que no quisiste contarme nada al respecto… Bueno, que finalmente os fuisteis, tras ordenarnos que nos escondiésemos hasta vuestro regreso. Yo protesté, quería luchar, todo el mundo estaba luchando.

—¿Todo el mundo?

—Pensaba que Hikari ya te lo habría dicho, en mi época hay mucha gente con un compañero digimon, incluso algunos con dos. Muchos de ellos participaron en la lucha pero por norma general esos digimons no logran pasar de etapa infantil así que no eran una gran ayuda…

—Entiendo…

—Bueno, tú me gritaste y me dijiste que no hiciese el tonto, que era muy pequeño aún… cómo es de entender tus argumentos me parecieron absurdos ya que tú llevas luchando contra los digimons desde los 8 años.

—Eso es cierto, pero en defensa de mi yo del futuro diré que nunca elegí luchar, a nadie le importó si era muy pequeño o no, y debo decir que la lucha está bastante lejos de ser algo agradable, Kaito… es comprensible que el Takeru del futuro no quiera inmiscuir a sus hijos en eso…

—Papá…

—Sigue con la historia.

—Está bien… En cuanto os largasteis tomé mi mochila y me dispuse a marchar con Patamon a la batalla, habíais cerrado la puerta con llave pero podía saltar por la ventana, me daba igual lo que dijeses. Sin embargo Tsubasa me detuvo, trató de convencerme de que era peligroso, de que no podía seguir yendo de chulo creyendo que el mundo era mío porque no era así. Yo le solté un bufido y él se cabreó cómo nunca lo había hecho antes, creo que tantos años aguantándome le habían dejado rabia acumulada porque por lo general siempre había sido muy pacífico. Me agarró por el cuello de la camisa y me dijo: "¿Qué crees que puedes hacer? Tú digimon nunca ha pasado del nivel adulto, esto es serio, la arrogancia va a acabar costándote la vida, idiota". Yo lo empujé y me largué, estaba harto, estaba realmente harto, sabía perfectamente que Patamon nunca había pasado de su forma de D'Arcmon, sabía perfectamente que yo era el único hijo de elegido que se había quedado estancado en esa puta etapa, quizás por eso necesitaba tanto hacerme valer…

—Kaito… ¿Sabes una cosa? Mi Patamon siempre ha sido el último del grupo en digievolucionar y aun así siempre he podido proteger a mis amigos, y eso es lo más importante.

—No intentes darme apoyo porque realmente no me lo merezco… Después de huir me topé con uno de los esbirros del enemigo, el cuál no tardó más de un par de minutos en derrotar a D'Arcmon y matarla. Me quede petrificado, ahí me di cuenta de cuánta razón tenía mi hermano, mi vista se había nublado de ego, había creído que podría con el enemigo y no pude ni con uno de sus malditos secuaces. Abracé el digihuevo y lloré arrepentido. El lacayo se disponía a atacarme y yo simplemente cerré los ojos, ¿Qué más podía hacer que esperar a la muerte? Podía tratar de huir pero sabía que no era más rápido que un digimon. Oí pronunciar el ataque y simplemente me mordí el labio, impotente ante esa situación.

—Pero estás vivo…

—Estoy vivo porque en ese momento apareció Tsubasa con MagnaAngemon y…

—¿Él también tiene un Patamon de compañero?

—No

—¿Entonces cómo alcanza la evolución de MagnaAngemon?

—Hay más digimons que pueden lograr esa digievolución— respondo y el arquea la ceja. Ojalá no piense en Salamon...

—Bueno, continua.

—Eres tú el que no para de interrumpirme— reprocho

—Vale, está bien, lo siento, pero continua.

—Bueno… su digimon atacó al esbirro pero el disparo hacia mí ya estaba lanzado… Tsubasa no dudó ni un segundo en colocarse delante de mí y recibirlo en mi lugar… s-se sacrificó por mi… m-murió por mi culpa…— digo notando mi voz completamente rota, ya incluso me cuesta hablar. Papá permanece unos segundos sin decir nada y, acto seguido, me abraza, provocando que yo estalle en un mar de lágrimas y le empape la camiseta.

—Tranquilo, prometí no juzgarte y no lo haré, tú no sabías que eso iba a pasar, no te lo recrimines.

—P-pero…—intento pronunciar a duras penas, más sólo logro llorar aún más, cosa que parecía imposible.

—Juntos arreglaremos ese futuro, te lo prometo.


	9. Chapter 9

Llevo ya cuatro días conviviendo con papá, el tiempo pasa y yo sigo sin saber absolutamente nada sobre cuál es mi propósito en esta época…

La verdad es que estas paredes me agobian, no me gusta esta sensación de encerramiento.

Resoplo y acaricio la cabeza de Tokomon -el cuál digievolucionó ayer después de la cena-, al menos él me hace compañía.

Miro el reloj y me extraño al comprobar que papá aún no ha regresado del instituto... debería esperar, lo sé, pero... siento la necesidad de comprobar que este bien... es absurdo, pero ya he perdido a demasiada gente, necesito saber que él está bien... quizás debería haberle pedido el número de teléfono, ahora me arrepiento...

No me lo pienso mucho, rápidamente agarro la mochila, meto a Tokomon dentro, y me dispongo a salir en dirección a su colegio, sin embargo... la puerta está cerrada y yo desconozco la ubicación de las llaves. Papá siempre las guardaba en el escritorio del salón... ¿sería una costumbre ya anterior? No tardo en ir a comprobarlo y... eureka. Agarro una de las llaves que hay y sin pensarlo ni un segundo marcho corriendo.

...

No tardo en llegar al instituto, más o menos ya sabía el camino ya que en mi época el lugar sigue abierto y yo asisto a él. Inmediatamente al llegar a la entrada veo a mis dos padres sentados en el suelo, cómo a la espera de algo.

—¿Interrumpo?

—Kaito, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Me tenías preocupado...— admito avergonzado

—¿No estás siendo demasiado proteccionista?

—Creo que tengo derecho a ser un paranoico proteccionista después de todo lo que ocurrió— respondo y él baja la cabeza— Como sea, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

—Esperar

—¿Esperar a qué?

—Una chica del club de animadoras le ha robado el digivice a tu padre para poder chantajearlo con una cita— responde mamá con una leve risa— intentamos convencerla pero es muy cabezota.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—Las animadoras tienen ensayo después de clase, estamos esperando a que salga para intentarlo una vez más, pero creo que va a ser inútil...

—Por probar no perdemos nada, Hikari... no quiero irme a casa sin mi digivice, el no tenerlo me deja indefenso.

—Sejádmelo a mí, yo me encargo— digo sin pensármelo mucho.

—¿Que vas a hacer?

—Eso es una sorpresa— respondo con una misteriosa sonrisa.

...

Tras un largo rato, las chicas del club al fin salen. Pregunto a mi padre cuál es la susodicha que le quitó el D-3 y él señala a una rubia de ojos rubíes que, la verdad, no está nada mal. ¿No le resultaría más fácil aceptar salir con ella y ya? Quizás sea que papá también está ya enamorado de mamá... o quizás me estoy montando mi propia película al igual que él.

—Hikari, ¿tienes una goma del pelo?— pregunto, ella asiente confundida entregándomela y yo me hago una pequeña coleta. Realmente no tengo el pelo muy largo, sólo un poco más que mi padre, así que claramente la coleta tiene una función básicamente de adorno, las vuelve locas. Después me desabotono un par de botones de la camisa y me acerco a la chica en cuestión.

—Hola, princesa.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Kaito Takaishi, primo de Takeru Takaishi, soy de otra ciudad y estoy pasando unos días en Odaiba con él. Es un placer conocerte— respondo agarrando su mano y besándosela, ella se sonroja levemente y muestra una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Esta ha caído rápido.

—L-lo mismo digo.

—He oído que tienes algo que le pertenece y eso hace que sufra mi pobre corazón. ¿Sabes por qué?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me prometió que me enseñaría la ciudad y en vez de hacerlo se dedica a esperar por ti para que le devuelvas esa estúpida cosa.

—Si aceptase la cita conm...

—¿Me permites que te llame idiota?— interrumpo

—¿Qué?— pregunta con cierto enfado.

—Que eres idiota, una chica tan guapa cómo tú no debería desperdiciar el tiempo en chicos cómo mi primo— aseguro mientras una sonrisa se dibuja nuevamente en su rostro y yo me acerco más a ella, provocando que se ponga nerviosa.

—¿T-tú crees?

—Completamente, cualquier chico perdería el control ante esos ojos, princesa.

—No creo que sea cierto

—¿Entonces por qué mis labios me gritan que te bese?— pregunto sujetándole la barbilla

—K-Kaito...

—¿Me devuelves su tonto objeto?— cuestiono y ella asiente enrojecida, sacándolo nerviosamente del bolso y entregándomelo.

—Gracias, volveremos a vernos— respondo dando media vuelta en dirección a mis padres y sonriendo victoriosamente. Cada vez se me hace más sencillo esto de conquistarlas, ya sé que lo que hago no está bien, pero esta vez ha sido por una buena causa, prometo no volver a hacer uso de mis &encantos&.

—Se nota que es hijo tuyo— oigo pronunciar a Hikari

—¡Oye! ¡Que yo no hago esas cosas!— protesta papá y yo me rio.

—Aquí tienes tu digivice, deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez

—Que mi hijo me dé una reprimenda se siente extraño...

—Te la mereces, Takeru—aporta mamá.

—¡Oye! Bueno, como sea, te debo una, Kaito. ¿Te parece si te invito a un helado cómo agradecimiento?

—No hace falta...

—Sí hace falta, no rechistes.

—Está bien...

—¿Nos acompañas, Hikari?

—Sabes perfectamente que no puedo rechazar una invitación a helado, Takaishi.

...

Nos sentamos en unos bancos algo apartados a comer para que yo pueda sacar a Tokomon tranquilamente.

—¡Helado, helado!— grita el entusiasmado y yo le hago un gesto para que baje el tono de voz. Después acerco mi helado a su boca y le doy a probar un poco. Parece que le gusta ya que empieza a tragar rápidamente y yo sonrío. Mamá y papá nos observan también con una sonrisa, pero papá elimina ese gesto de su cara de repente, haciendo que tanto yo cómo mamá nos quedemos extrañados.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Kaito... ¿qué te ha pasado en la muñeca?— pregunta y yo abro los ojos cómo platos, se ha dado cuenta... desde que he llegado aquí, bien Yamato, Taichi o él, me han prestado ropa, y yo siempre escogía algo de manga larga, cosa que a los dos últimos llego a extrañarles ya que hace bastante buen tiempo... quería ocultar esa fea marca, no sólo porque no quería que hicieran preguntas, si no porque yo tampoco quería pensar en ello. Pero he bajado la guardia, la manga se ha echado un poco para atrás mientras daba a mi compañero de comer, dejando la verdad al descubierto.

—No lo sé, tal vez haya sido producto de la caída que tuve al llegar, cómo la herida de la cabeza— miento.

—Pues parece cómo si alguien te hubiese pegado...—observa mamá y yo tragó saliva.

—Fue un gilipollas de la escuela, no tiene importancia— vuelvo a mentir.

—Si eso fuese cierto lo habrías dicho desde un principio— observa Hikari.

—¿Quién te ha hecho eso, Kaito?— insiste papá y yo bajó la cabeza— ¡Kaito!

—Fuiste tú...


	10. Chapter 10

—¿Cómo que fui yo?

—No tiene importancia.

—¡Yo nunca le pondría la mano encima a mis hijos!— grita mientras Hikari se limita a observarnos sin saber que decir.

—Y no lo haces, tranquilo, te juro que no tiene importancia.

—No puedo quedarme tranquilo, dime de una vez que te hice y porqué.

—¡Deja de meter el dedo en la herida!

—¡No es mi intención hacerte recordar malos ratos, pero si hay algo que he hecho mal quiero saberlo para no cometer esos errores en el futuro! ¡Me niego a ser de esos padres que pegan a sus hijos!  
—¡Ya te he dicho que no me pegas, relájate!

—Chicos... estamos llamando mucho la atención... mi casa está cerca, ¿y si vamos allí a hablarlo?

—No hay nada de lo que hablar— digo yo.

—Sí lo hay.

—Te prometo que serás un buen padre, Takeru, el mejor de todos, soy yo el que será mal hijo, no debes preocuparte.

—Si fuese un buen padre no te habría hecho eso.

—Tiene su porqué...

—Pues explícamelo.— exige y yo resoplo. ¿Debería contárselo? No creo que eso sea algo que vaya a influir en mi nacimiento... pero mis ganas de hablar de ello son cero, además, creo que ya sabe demasiado... pero tampoco quiero que piense que es un mal padre cuando fui yo el que lo incitó a la locura...

—Está bien... pero vamos a casa de Hikari, este no es el lugar adecuado para hablar de esto...

..

De camino al departamento me dedico a rememorar cada segundo de lo ocurrido para pensar cómo plantearselo a mi padre... la cosa había sido más o menos así:

"Apenas habían pasado un par de días desde la muerte de Tsubasa, la herida aún era demasiado reciente, pero aún así mamá intentaba hacerme sentir mejor, decía que lo hecho hecho estaba, que había que seguir adelante, que era lo que él habría querido. En cambio papá no era ni capaz de dirijirme la mirada, ya me había dado una reprimenda, ya me había abofeteado, y ya se había arrepentido, sé que pegarme le dolió más a él que a mi, pero yo sé que estaba justificado... ahora me esquivaba, mamá me aseguraba que le diese tiempo, que todo volvería a estar cómo antes... a mi me costaba creerla, pero algo dentro de mí necesitaba hacerlo.

Habían perdido la comunicación con el resto de elegidos, suponían que varios ya habrian muerto. Querían luchar pero el enemigo era demasiado fuerte y sus ánimos, tras la muerte de Tsubasa, estaban por los suelos. Pero sabían que no podían esconderse por siempre y, cuando el enemigo comenzó a arrasar una zona de la ciudad cercana a dónde nos encontrábamos, no dudaron en salir al ataque. Mamá me pidió que esta vez no hiciese tonterías y yo le hice caso, simplemente espere a que regresaran, pero ella jamás regresó...

Papá volvió al cabo de unas horas, realmente malherido.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Me descuidé, no pude protegerla...—murmuró él.

—¿Papá?

—No pude protegerla— repitió con una ausencia total de brillo en sus ojos

—¿Papá...? ¿Y mamá?

—Ocurrió delante de mis narices...

—¡Papá! ¡¿Dónde está mamá?!— grité y él me agarró de la muñeca.

—Tu madre está muerta— respondió con una desquiciada sonrisa, haciendo más fuerza sobre mi muñeca.

—Me haces daño.

—Está muerta Kaito, está muerta al igual que Tsubasa, al igual que Yamato... muerta.— respondió aumentando la fuerza

—¡Me haces daño!— insisití.

—Me la han arrebatado delante de mis narices, debí haberla protegido, no tenía que haberle quitado la vista de encima, pero lo hice... y ahora está muerta, al igual que pasó con Yamato... ¿quién repite un mismo error dos veces? ¿¡Dime Kaito, quién repite el mismo puto error dos veces?!— pronunció y, aunque a mi me habría gustado responder, no pude. Me estaba haciendo lastimando realmente y comencé a gritar de dolor. Él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, los cuales se me hicieron eternos, y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, me soltó, dió dos pasos atrás, murmuró "lo siento", y escapó corriendo. Yo lo seguí, fue entonces cuando se dió la charla con Taichi que escuché a escondidas... creo que eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, el momento decisivo que hizo que papá perdiese completamente la cabeza".

Cuando llegamos a la vivienda de los Yagami, los tres tomamos asiento y yo selecciono lo que debo o no contarles. Les digo que ocurrió después de la muerte de mi hermano, lo cuál sorprende a Hikari ya que sólo papá sabía al respecto; también les cuento cómo papá no me dirijía la palabra; el hecho de que fuese a luchar con mi madre pero que ella había muerto en la pelea; y por supuesto cómo su desesperación lo llevo a dejarme esta marca en la piel sin querer. Lo demás decido callarmelo y todo lo que cuento es muy por encima, sin entrar en detalles, para evitar que se me escapen datos sobre quién es mamá o la muerte de tío Yamato, aunque ni yo mismo sé mucho de ese último tema.

—Lo siento— dice finalmente papá tras escuchar la historia.

Miro hacia Hikari y por un momento me parece verla sonreír, sin embargo rápidamente oculta ese gesto... ¿me lo habré imaginado?

—Ya te he dicho que no fue tu culpa...

—Sí lo es, entiendo que perder a mi mujer me hubiese dolido, pero esa no es razón suficiente para pagarlas con mi hijo...

—Lo hiciste inconscientemente, estabas mal, papá... además, te recuerdo que tras la muerte de Tsubasa nuestra relación se había vuelto... rara, inexistente...

—No le déis más vueltas, evitaremos ese futuro, ¿de acuerdo?

—No quiero inmiscuirte en esto Hikari. Es mi hijo y por lo tanto mi responsabilidad solucionar las cosas.

—Bueno, por esa regla de tres... es el hijo de mi mejor amigo, así que no te inmiscuyas tú.— argumenta y él resopla.

—¿Pero estás segura?

—Que sí, tonto, tú siempre me has apoyado en todo, ahora es hora de que yo te apoye a ti, bueno, a vosotros.

—¡Chicos, rápido, poned la tele!— dice el tío Taichi a la par que sale corriendo de su cuarto y nosotros obedecemos. Se puede ver a una presentadora de las noticias diciendo que un monstruo está atacando la zona sur de la ciudad mientras pasan unas imágenes del susodicho.

—No puede ser—murmuro.

—¿Kaito?

—Es él...

—¿Él?

—Blodomon, el digimon causante de todo lo que ocurrió en mi época.

* * *

 _Aclaro que todos los digimons sin compañero (por así decirlo) que salen y saldrán en esta historia son de mi invención, así que no os extrañéis si os suenan a chino los nombres(?)_


	11. Chapter 11

Rápidamente Hikari se levanta a buscar su ordenador para llamar a sus digimons. Mientras, tío Taichi envía un mensaje al resto de integrantes del grupo para avisarles. Papá por su parte trata de tranquilizarme y asegurarme que todo va a salir bien... puede que me haya dado un ataque de pánico tras ver la noticia, pero no es relevante, ya estoy mejor.

Ya no le presto atención a las palabras de papá, mi mente está demasiado ocupada tratando de encajar las piezas del rompecabezas. &Si aquella vez no hubiese usado la puerta del destino nada de esto habría pasado…&, esas fueron las palabras del Takeru de mi época. ¿Por aquella vez se referira a algo que va a ocurrir hoy? Dirijo mi mirada al calendario instintivamente, 5 de marzo del 2006... me suena... me suena esta fecha, cómo si la hubiese visto escrita a lo largo de mi vida repetidas veces, ¿pero dónde? Necesito pensar, necesito tiempo para aclararme joder, pero sé que carezco de él.

—Mimi ha respondido a mi mensaje, dice que no puede, está en EEUU.

—¿De nuevo?

—Ha ido a visitar a sus amigos... que puntualidad. Y mira, otra mala noticia, al parecer se ha llevado a Miyako con ella.

—Que mala suerte...

—Joe también recién contesta.

—¿Y?

—Está estudiando...—dice y hace una pausa para asimilarlo— ¡¿Me tomas el pelo?!

—Relájate Taichi— pide Hikari

—Genial, Izzy dice que tampoco puede.

Los minutos pasan y más y más negaciones por parte del resto de elegidos van llegando, solo uno responde que no está ocupado, tío Yamato.

—¿Solo vamos a ir cuatro? Menuda mierda de grupo.

—Somos cinco si contamos a Kaito.

Cuatro... al decir esa cifa una nueva frase viene a mi cabeza: "Aquella vez solo eramos cuatro, pero ahora, con el grupo completo, bueno, casi completo; deberíamos ser capaces de vencerle". Lo había dicho papá antes de ir a luchar contra el digimon, pero yo no le tomé importancia.

—Kaito no va— dice de repente Takeru.

—¿Qué?

—Tu digimon está en etapa bebé aún, ¿que crees que puedes hacer?

—¡Me niego a quedarme al margen!

—¿No has aprendido nada de lo que pasó en tu época?— rebate papá fríamente y yo no puedo evitar sentirme traicionado. Le confíe lo ocurrido y ahora, a sabiendas de lo que he sufrido, lo utiliza en mi contra.

—Takeru... te has pasado— dice mamá en un tono casi inaudible.

—Lo siento pero... yo no quería decir eso... ¡maldita sea Kaito, sólo me preocupo por ti!

—Chicos, dejaos de discusiones, los digimons ya han llegado, tenemos que irnos, no hay tiempo que perder.— ordena Taichi.

—¿Y qué pasa con Kaito?— pregunta mamá.

—Si pensáis que sólo voy a ser un estorbo me quedaré aqui...— me resigno a decir... supongo que papá tiene razón, al fin y al cabo mi digimon está en etapa bebé y nunca ha pasado de la adulta...

—¡Kaito no es ningún estorbo!— grita de repente Patamon saliendo de mi mochila, mi Patamon...

—¿C-cuando has digievolucionado?

—¿Eh? Pues ahora mismo...

—Habrán sido tus sentimientos, Kaito— dice mamá regalandome una tierna sonrisa.

—¡¿En qué idioma tengo que decir que no hay tiempo que perder?! — grita Taichi, ya bastante alterado.

—Está bien, está bien, vamos todos, pero Kaito, si ves que estás en peligro huye.— dice papá y, acto seguido, los cuatro salimos corriendo en dirección al lugar del que hablaban las noticias.

...

Cuando llegamos al lugar el tío Yamato ya está ahí, sin embargo las autoridades no nos dejan pasar. Ambos tíos comienzan a discutir con los guardias y mamá y papá buscan algún sitio sin vigilancia por el que colarse. Yo, por mi parte, aprovecho para pensar: 5 de marzo del 2006, cuatro personas, puerta del destino; esas son las palabras clave. Estoy tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de la maldita respuesta...

Finalmente Takeru y Hikari logran su cometido y, tras avisarnos, los 5 nos adentramos en la zona, es todo un caos, pero por suerte no hay humanos tratando de luchar contra él, sólo polícias intentando evacuar a la gente. Eso es un alivio ya que contra un digimon las autoridades nos supondrían más una molestia que una ayuda.

—Yagami Taichi, valor— pronuncia Blodmon al vernos. La verdad es que nunca lo había visto tan de cerca, da bastante mal rollo...: es cómo un ángel con alas rotas y color carbón; sus ojos rojos cómo la sangre; la cabellera larga y grisacea; su complexión musculosa, aunque uno de sus brazos está compuesto sólo por huesos; y su sonrisa sádica y tenebrosa.— Yagami Hikari, luz; Ishida Yamato, amistad; y Takaishi Takeru, esperanza.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Me gusta reunir información sobre mis enemigos antes de aplastarlos, así la tarea es mucho más rápida y sencilla, a la par que dolorosa para vosotros.

—No le hagáis caso, solo está tratando e intimidaros— musita Yamato.

—Lo he escuchado, y puedes creer lo que quieras, muchacho insolente, el resultado va a ser el mismo— responde Blomon acompañando la finalización de sus palabras con una tétrica carcajada. Después hace una pausa— Pero debo admitir que hay algo que me tiene desconcertado, ¿de dónde habéis sacado a ese chico?— cuestiona señalandome.

—¡Eso a ti no te importa!— responde papá de inmediato.

—Oh, sí me importa, y que no me lo quieras decir solo demuestra que es alguien interesante... ¡Anmon, analiza al chico!

—¿Anmo...?— empieza a pronunciar Taichi confundido pero antes de que pueda acabar un digimon de diminuto tamaño y aspecto róbotico aparece de la nada. Sin que me de tiempo a reaccionar, una luz roja proveniente de su ojo recorre mi cuerpo.

—Proceso de recopilación de información terminado— pronuncia una vez la luz desaparece y yo trago saliva.

—¿Y bien?

—Nombre: Kaito Takaishi, Edad: 15; Fecha de nacimiento: 27-11-2008; Grupo sanguíneo: 0+; Compañero: Patamon; Padre: Takeru Takaishi; Madr...

—¡No!— grito yo en vano

—Madre: Hikari Yagami; Miedos: oscuridad. Análisis finalizado.

—¿2008, eh? ¿Así qué un viajero en el tiempo?— pronuncia el enemigo con una enorme sonrisa, pero en estos momentos él me da igual; lo único y más importante que he podido callarme ha sido revelado y... ahora todo se ha echado a perder.


	12. Chapter 12

—¿Ha dicho...?— comienza a decir mi padre, pero no termina la frase, no porque alguien le interrumpa, si no porque el asombro no se lo permite.

—Hikari Yagami…— musita mamá.

—¿¡Vas a dejar preñada a mi hermana a los 17?!— grita Taichi enfurecido.

—¿Te parece este el momento adecuado para hablar de esto?— cuestiona Yamato que parece el más tranquilo de todos, quizás porque sea quién sea la madre, era un hecho ya conocido para él el de que su hermano fuese a tenerme con sólo 17 años.

Yo por mi parte no digo nada, siento cómo si se me cayese el mundo encima, ahora ya lo saben... ¿y si por culpa de esto se odian? ¿o si el tío Taichi los separa? ¿o si...? Hay un millón de posibilidades de que esto salga mal... no puede ser, Tsubasa tiene que nacer, sé que yo no me lo merezco, pero Tsubasa tiene que nacer. Y pensar que resulta hasta retórico recordar las miles de veces en la que le dije que ojalá no hubiese nacido... no lo decía en serio, pero ahora comprendo el poder de las palabras, ahora comprendo que una maldita frase puede destrozarte completamente... solo espero que supiese que no hablaba enserio...

—¿Te das de cuenta de que esto nos convierte en concuñados?— dice Taichi y la calma de Yamato desaparece totalmente.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto, Takeru!

—Y-yo...

—¿¡Pero a ti te gusta mi hermana!?— interrumpe el tío Taichi a papá se le atragantan las palabras. Por alguna razón unas lágrimas comienzan a rodar mis mejilals mientras apreto los puños con fuerza... a pesar de ser un bocazas me lo había callado, no tenían porque descubrirlo, no es justo... simplemente no es justo.

—L-Lo siento— interrumpo con la voz rota.

—N-No hay nada de lo que tú debas disculparte— responde mamá en voz baja. Se la nota asustada, o avergonzada… o una mezcla de ambas…. Tanto que incluso le tiemblan las piernas… Tras unos segundos veo cómo dirige su mirada hacia Takeru, cómo cuestionándole si todo eso es de su agrado. Papá se limita a apartar la mirada…. Maldito idiota, lo está empeorando.

—¿Habéis acabado ya con la telenovela?— interrumpe Blodomon y todos volvemos a ser conscientes de la batalla. Se juntan demasiadas cosas, demasiadas emociones juntas… y no creo que ninguno este ahora en el estado óptimo para pelear, pero no queda otra opción. No tardamos en hacer a nuestros compañeros digievolucionar: WereGarurumon, WarGreymon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon y D'Arcmon.

—¿Y Seraphimon y MagnaDramon?— murmuro para mí mismo, más sin embargo parece que me han oído.

—No sé cómo será en tu época, pero aqui apenas hemos logrado que lleguen a esa digievolución un par de veces, es más díficil de lo que parece— responde papá, algo distante.

Si MagnaAngemon tiene que luchar... ¿significa que usará la puerta del destino? ¿Entonces sí es hoy el día del que hablaba papá?

Mientras pensaba, la batalla ya ha comenzado; parece D'Arcmon conserva sus energías, quizás porque el enemigo está concentrandose más bien en acabar con los de etapa mega, los demás les parecerá igual que mosquitos.

Y finalmente, WereGarurumon y WarGreymon caen. Ahora su atención se centra en nuestros compañeros, aunque ni se molesta en atacarles, solo se defiende.

Miramos impotentes cómo los tres hacen lo imposible sin lograr absolutamente nada y es entonces, cuando me doy cuenta de que sólo está usando una mano para atacar, la formada por hueso la oculta tras la espalda. Miro a sus ojos y compruebo que está fijando su mirada en tío Yamato.

5 de Marzo del 2005... ahora lo recuerdo, ¿cómo puede ser que lo hubiese olvidado? Tantos años llevando flores a esa tumba con esta fecha escrita... la tumba de tío Yamato, estoy en el día en el que murió... y puedo avisarle, puedo decirle que se aparte, que Blomon está preparando algo para atacarle... pero... ya he arriesgado demasiado mi existencia, ¿si permito que tío Yamato viva cuantas posibilidades quedarán de que lo hagamos Tsubasa y yo? Sería cambiar drásticamente el futuro... hacer que una persona destinada a morir viva es cómo jugar a ser Dios... Además, se nota perfectamente que MagnaAngemon y Angewomon no están a la altura del enemigo, lo que significa que lo que hizo que ganaran la batalla hace años fue los sentimientos de mi padre por la muerte de su hermano... o eso creo...

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Debería arriesgarme? ¿Jugar así con el destino? ¿Pero qué nos pasara a mi y a mi hermano si lo hago? Apenas conozco a Yamato... ¿por qué tendría que salvarle? Sin embargo es mi tío... el hermano de mi padre... no, no puedo hacerlo... ¿o sí?

El tiempo sigue pasando y veo cómo mueve el brazo que ocultaba, va a atacar...

Necesito más tiempo para pensar... por favor.

No sé que hacer.


	13. Chapter 13

Él lanza el ataque, se me acabó el tiempo, ya es muy tarde para avisar...

Otra muerte más a nombre de Kaito Takaishi... supongo... ¿pero a caso esta no estaba ya marcada por el destino? Sin embargo si lo dejo morir el sentimiento de culpabilidad nunca me abandonará, viniendo aqui se me ha dado la oportunidad de redimir mis pecados, no puedo añadir otro a la lista... Al final las animadoras van a tener razón, sólo me muevo por actos egoístas, sólo pienso en mí...

El ataque está a punto de impactar, oigo a papá gritar y ese sonido me rompe el alma. He tenido tiempo para avisarle, pero no lo hice... Tomo aire, no muy seguro de lo que voy a hacer, y me abalanzo sobre tío Yamato haciendo que el ataque impacte en mi y yo caiga al suelo.

—¡Kaito!— oigo gritar a mamá, quién viene corriendo a mi lado. Papá me mira cómo en estado de shock y después dirije la mirada al cielo, yo hago lo mismo y veo cómo MagnaAngemon se ha transformado en Seraphimon... yo tenía razón, para ganar la batalla alguien importante para él tenía que morir, supongo que es justo que ese alguien sea yo y no tío Yamato.

—Aguanta, por favor— pide mamá.

—¿N-No me odias?

—¿P-por qué iba a hacerlo?  
—Tú… yo… yo te oculte lo de…

—No me importa, Kaito, no me importa, no ahora. Aguanta

—D-duele— es todo lo que yo logro decir. El golpe me ha dado justo debajo del hombro, no es un lugar que pueda resultar mortal pero estoy perdiendo mucha sangre y demasiado rápido, ¿es este es mi destino? ¿morir desangrado?

—Te vamos a llevar al hospital y te vas a poner bien, te lo prometo.

—No puedes, no existo aún.

—M-me da igual, puedes hacerte pasar por Takeru.— responde y yo niego con la cabeza cerrando los ojos, ella me sacude y me ruega que no me duerma, pero así se siente mucho mejor.

No sé porqué, pero rechazo la cálidez que me brindaba el sueño y vuelvo a abrir los ojos, mamá sigue sujetandome en brazos, pero la novedad es que papá y los tíos también están a mi lado.

—Kaito... ¡no vuelvas a cerrar los ojos! ¡¿Me entiendes?!— grita papá con un tono de desesperación en su voz. ¿Él tampoco me odia? O quizás es que un problema mayor les ha hecho olvidar la reciente confesión sobre la identidad de mi madre…

—L-lo siento.

—Te debo la vida, gracias...— dice de repente tío Yamato.

—No me las des, fueron pensamientos egoístas los que me llevaron a recibir el ataque en tu lugar.

—Me dan igual tus razones, me has salvado la vida.

—¿Qué tal va la pelea?

—Seraphimon ha caído, pero ha vuelto a digievolucionar, ahora está en la etapa de MagnaAngemon, el enemigo se ve débil, usará la Puerta del Destino para encerrarlo y toda esta pesadilla se habrá acabado.

La puerta del destino... no pueden usarla, papá había dicho que si no la hubiese usado nada de eso habría pasado.. trato de decirle que no lo haga pero no me salen las palabras, ya carezco de fuerzas y me sumo en una especie de sueño, un sueño que me inunda en mis propios recuerdos, aquellos recuerdos que mi mente había bloqueado tras el impacto en la cabeza...:

"—¿Kaito? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?— preguntó el señor Izumi

—Eso no importa, tengo que hablar con usted.

—¿Eh?  
—Supongo que no estará al tanto, mi madre ha fallecido...

—No, no lo sabía... te acompaño en el sentimiento, era una gran mujer. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte...

—Puede darme información, ¿Qué sabe de una "Puerta del Destino"?

—¿Ese no es un ataque de MagnaAngemon?

—¿Eh? Entonces... Mi padre me dijo que si no la hubiese usado nada de esto habría pasado, ¿sabe por casualidad a que podría referirse?— pregunté y él hizo una pausa para después asentir.

—Hace 17 años tus padres y tus tíos se enfrentaron a Blodomon en una cruda batalla. Fue en ese enfrontamiento en el que murió tu tío, Kaito. Sé que tus padres nunca han querido decirte mucho al respecto, pero creo que ya es hora de que lo sepas…

—Tío Yamato... ¿y qué tiene que ver la "Puerta del Destino?"

—Carecían de fuerzas suficientes para matar al enemigo, pero sí tenían las suficientes para encerrarle en otra dimensión, que es lo que se logra con ese ataque de MagnaAngemon. Pero Blodomon tiene una fuerza impresionante y, por alguna razón, después de todos estos años se las ha ingieniado para escapar, siendo ahora mucho más poderoso que antes.

—Así que por eso mamá decía que papá sería su principal objetivo, porque fue su digimon quién le encerró...— musité

—¿Eh?

—No, no importa, gracias por aclararme las dudas.— dije dispuesto regresar de nuevo a casa e intentar nuevamente que papá accediese a huir.

—Espera, ¿y qué tal están Tsubasa y Takeru?

—Tsubasa también ha muerto... y mi padre... mi padre se podría decir que ya no es él.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No importa— dije y escapé corriendo antes de tener que dar más explicaciones. Fue en ese momento en el que choqué con un digimon de aspecto amigable, el cuál me confesó que llevaba algún tiempo observandome y que había decidido que, sin duda alguna, yo era el adecuado para viajar atrás en el tiempo y solucionar las cosas... ¿Pero por qué pensó en mí? Si siempre fui el más idiota y débil de los descendientes de los elegidos... supongo que vió algo en mi, algo que yo aún soy incapaz de ver"

—No uses la puerta del destino— digo de repente, saliendo de mi letargo.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Simplemente no la uses, hay que matarle.

—Pero si no son lo suficientemente fuertes...

—Ya está débil... si al menos uno de nuestros digimons siguiese en etapa mega...— murmura Taichi.

De repente veo cómo D'Arcmon se acerca a nosotros. Tiene lágrimas en los ojos, le duele verme así...

—Os he oído. Kaito, hagámoslo juntos, yo sé que podemos llegar a la etapa mega.

—Pero Kaito nos había contado que no podías pasar de la adulta...— observa Hikari en un tono bastante bajo.

—Eso no importa, yo creo que pueden hacerlo— responde papá— Vamos, Kaito, yo creo en ti, hazla digievolucionar, patéale el trasero a aquel que tanto te ha hecho sufrir, yo sé que puedes, al fin y al cabo eres mi hijo.

—Nuestro hijo— corrige mamá provocando un potente sonrojo en la cara de Takeru.

Me gustaría asentir pero carezco de fuerzas incluso para eso, así que le dedico una ligera sonrisa a modo de respuesta.

Por Tsubasa, por mamá, por D'Arcmon, por papá, por el digimon que dió su vida para que yo pudiese venir aqui... por todos; porque ellos siempre han estado a mi lado y yo sólo les he causado dolor; porque es el momento de devolver todos eses favores; porque yo soy Kaito Takaishi, el hijo de la luz y la esperanza.

—D'Arcmon digievoluciona en... Angewomon. Angewomon ultradigievoluciona en... OPHANIMON.

Sonrío y cierro los ojos de nuevo, supongo que esta vez ya será la definitiva, ¿podré ahora descansar en paz? Pero la muerte no llega, el tiempo pasa y oigo la celebración de la victoria. ¿MagnaDramon lo ha conseguido? Me gustaría darle la enhorabuena pero... mis ojos ya no quieren abrirse... es entonces cuando oigo una voz que reconozco a la primera, una voz que obliga a mis párpados a despegarse.

—Kaito Takaishi, lo has conseguido, sabía que podía confiarte esta misión.

—¿Quién habla?— pregunta mamá, ya que la voz sólo es un eco lejano sin cuerpo.

—E-es el digimon que me trajo a esta época.

—¿Eh?

—Ahora no hay tiempo para explicaciones..

—Eso es cierto, Kaito, es hora de volver a casa.

—¡No, espera, está herido!— interviene Takeru.

—Hermano, aqui no podemos curarle, en cambio en su tiempo...

—Supongo que es cierto... ¿Entonces esto es un adiós?

—E-es un "hasta pronto", siempre que tú lo quieras... ¿me permetirás nacer?— digo llevando mis fuerzas al límite, sólo quiero dejarme llevar por la muerte, pero antes necesito ver a Tsubasa una última vez y pedirle perdón, y para eso tengo que regresar a casa.

—Te prometo que nacerás Kaito— responde y yo trato de sonreír, pero ya no soy capaz ni de realizar ese simple gesto. No cabe duda, voy a morir, así que me dirijo a mamá con la intención de que me conceda un último deseo- ¿Me harías un favor?

—C-claro, ¿cuál?

—P-Puedo llamarte mamá una última vez?— cuestiono y ella empieza a llorar, siendo incapaz de formular palabra, lo que la lleva a asentir con la cabeza.

—Gracias, m-mamá.— digo a duras penas y noto cómo mi cuerpo empieza a desvanecerse, estoy regresando a mi época.

—¡Espera un momento!— dice papá de repente, cómo si se le hubiese venido a la cabeza importante de repente— ¡¿Dónde y en que día viniste a este tiempo?!

—¿E-eh?

—¡Responde, rápido!

—En el parque, el 16 de...— comienzo a decir, pero cuando me doy de cuenta, ya estoy otra vez en el 2023.

Mi vista está borrosa, pero me llega para comprobar que ya no hay destrucción. Lo he conseguido... supongo que puedo morir en paz, o casi en paz... no voy a poder disculparme con Tsubasa... Pediría ayuda pero ya no me sale la voz y no hay nadie en los alrrededores...

Mamá, papá, Tsubasa, espero que tengáis una larga y feliz vida, os estaré observando desde el cielo.


	14. Chapter 14

De repente noto cómo algo me agarra de la camisa y empiezo a volar... Patamon... Yo suelto un grito de dolor ya que de esta forma la camisa choca directamente con la herida.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo otra manera de transportarte, y me niego a dejarte morir sin hacer nada.

—N-no deberias ayudarme, por mi culpa tuviste que morir...

—No me importa morir por un amigo, esa es la forma más noble de hacerlo. Además, yo tabién quería luchar Kaito, no fue tu culpa.

—P-Patamon...

Apenas hemos recorrido unos escasos metros cuando a Patamon le fallan las patas y caigo de golpe al suelo. No era demasiada altura así que estoy relativamente bien... es decir, tengo un agujero enorme junto a la clavícula, el caerme desde cierta altura no es nada en comparación.

—L-Lo siento Kaito, y-yo... no soy capaz.

—N-no importa, lo has intentado— respondo acariciándole la cabeza y acto seguido cierro nuevamente los ojos, supongo que esta vez ya será la definitiva.

—¡Kaito!— oigo de repente a una voz demasiado conocida... no puede ser... ¿papá? Pero es imposible... ¿a caso estoy sufriendo alucinaciones?

Noto cómo alguien me abraza y unas gotas resbalan por mi cara. No, no son mis lágrimas, yo carezco de fuerza hasta para llorar, son sus lágrimas suicidas que se precipitan sobre mi rostro...

¿Entonces es real?

Me parece oirle hablar con alguien... creo que ha llamado a una ambulancia...

—Aguanta, por favor...— pide de manera casi inaudible, el llanto no le permite apenas hablar. Y digo yo... ¿por qué no puedo simplemente morir y librarme de este horrible dolor? Supongo que eso sería algo egoísta por mi parte, mi muerte traería dolor a mis familiares y amigos... bueno, sólo a mis familiares, no creo que esa panda de imbéciles interesados a los que yo llamo amigos se vayan a afligir lo más mínimo por mí... ¿Pero y qué pasa si soy egoísta? ¿Al fin y al cabo no lo he sido siempre? ¿Por qué cambiar justo ahora? ¿Por qué cambiar justo en esto?

Oigo unas sirenas a lo lejos, sin embargo antes de que la ambulancia llegue yo ya he perdido la consciencia.

...

—Duele— murmuro antes siquiera de abrir los ojos.

—¿K-Kaito?— pronuncia una voz... Tsubasa. Creo que no me queda otra que resignarme a separar los párpados, y así lo hago, encontrándome con la sorpresa de que estoy en una cama de hospital, con mi hermano sentado al lado y agarrándome la mano.

—¿T-Tsubasa?— digo yo sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salgan. Está vivo, lo he conseguido, está vivo.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?— pregunta pero yo en vez de responder trato de incorporarme un poco para abrazarle, lo que provoca que sienta un dolor indescriptible en la herida. Grito.

Inmediatamente mamá y papá entran en la habitación alterados.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo, Tsuba...?— comienza a decir papá pero se detiene al verme despierto.

—Gracias al cielo, te has despertado— dice mamá.

—¿De dónde habéis salido?—pregunto.

—Estábamos fuera, hablando con él médico.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Antes de irte... ¿no lo recuerdas? Antes de irte te pregunté el día y el lugar.

—Pero sólo me dio tiempo a decirte que había sido en el parque y el día 16...

—Pero ya me habías dicho que venías del 2023, sólo me faltaba el mes así que desde que comenzó el año he estado esperándote en ese lugar.

—Pero estamos en junio... ¿Llevas seis meses haciendo esto?

—Es que eres mi hijo...

—No entiendo nada— interrumpe Tsubasa.

—¿No se lo habéis contado?

—No sabíamos cómo hacerlo...

—Papá, te recuerdo que si no me hubieses ocultado información arreglar esta época hubiese sido mucho más fácil. Tenéis que contarnos las cosas...

—Supongo que tienes razón...

—Aunque eso puede esperar a mañana... ahora quería pediros un favor...

—¿Eh?

—¿P-Podéis darme un abrazo? C-creí que no podría volver a hacerlo nunca— digo estallando nuevamente en lágrimas. Mamá y papá se miran sonrientes y Tsubasa arquea la ceja confundido para segundos después saltar los tres a mis brazos. El contacto hace que la herida duela aún más, pero contengo el grito, la cálidez que siento es mucho mayor que el sufrimiento.


	15. Epílogo

Ya han pasado algunos meses, no se puede decir que mi cuerpo este perfecto, pero se va recuperando.

Siento que la vida me ha dado una segunda oportunidad, una oportunidad para mejorar. Me he alejado de todos esos amigos que sólo estaban a mi lado por interés, ahora me junto con Tsubasa y su grupito, he de decir que son mucho más agradables de lo que creía. Y hablando de Tsubasa, nos hemos convertido en uña y carne, más que mellizos parecemos la sombra el uno del otro, somos inseparables... y lo feliz que eso me hace es indescriptible. De pequeños jugábamos siempre juntos pero cada uno fue tomando su camino y nos distanciamos... o más bien, fui yo el que se distanció, el que empezó a despreciar sus gustos y llamarle pardillo... no entiendo cómo ha podido perdonarme pero me alegro de que todo eso haya quedado atrás.

En cuánto a las chicas que un día hice daño, todas han recibido mis disculpas en persona por ello, sé que unas palabras no van a arreglar mis actos pasados, pero es lo único que podía hacer y parece que ya no me guardan rencor.

La relación con mamá y papá también ha mejorado mucho, papá incluso me está enseñando a redactar para que pueda escribir todo lo que me ocurrió, dice que tengo talento, aunque yo creo que exagera...

Y habría mil cosas más de las que podría hablar, cómo lo maravilloso que es que el tío Yamato este ahora con vida, o de lo fuerte que nos hemos hecho Patamon y yo, pero no me gusta alardear. ¿Increíble no? Acabo de decir que "no me gusta alardear", hace unos meses me habría reído si me dijesen que iba a pronunciar estas palabras, pero ya no soy el chico idiota de antes, al fin he madurado.


	16. Capítulo extra

(NARRADO POR HIKARI)

Hoy es uno de esos días de febrero en los que el mal tiempo sólo te sugiere quedarte en casa calentita. He llamado a Takeru, por si le apetecía venir a ver una peli y así me hacerme compañía -ya que mamá y papá están visitando a los abuelos y Taichi ha ido a casa de Izzy-. Él ha aceptado sin dudar y hemos puesto una película de esas románticonas, se ha quedado dormido... Yo inflo los mofletes disgustada, cuando vemos lo que a él le gusta yo no le falto al respeto de esta forma.

Sin meditarlo mucho, decido vengarme: picarescamente me levanto del sofá y le quito la gorra. Acto seguido toco su nariz con el dedo índice un par de veces para despertarle.

—¿E-eh?

—Mira lo que tengo— pronuncio burlescamente enseñándole el gorro.

—¡Eh, devuélvemelo!

—Ven a por él— contesto y él se levanta rápidamente. Yo no dudo ni un segundo en escapar y al final ambos empezamos a correr por el departamento cómo unos tontos.

Cuando me veo cansada decido entrar en mi cuarto para encerrarme con llave y que así no pueda atraparme, pero antes de que me dé tiempo a cerrar la puerta, Takeru ya ha conseguido entrar. Se abalanza sobre mi y ambos caemos encima de la cama, estableciendo un contacto visual tan directo que logra que me enrojezca.

Los dos olvidamos el gorro por un segundo y él me besa, comenzando así un juego de caricias. Mi sorpresa es notable cuando veo que trata de levantarme la camiseta, y yo le detengo cómo por acto reflejo.

—¿Voy muy rápido?

—N-no sé... pero... ¿qué hay de la protección? ¿Tienes...? Ya sabes, eso.

—Por una vez no pasa nad...— comienza a decir Takeru pero de repente se queda helado y se aparta de mi lado.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Kaito dijo que nacería en el 2007... creo recordar que en Noviembre...

—¿Qué quieres decir?— pregunto confusa.

—Qué tal vez sea este sea el momento en el que lo concebimos.

Es cierto... estamos en Febrero del 2007, si le sumas nueve meses llegas a Noviembre...

—¿Y qué hacemos? No estoy preparada para ser madre, Takeru...

—Le prometí que nacería...

—Lo sé, pero...

—Era un buen chico, no es justo que por venir a ayudarnos pierda su existencia...

—Ya... pero tengo miedo...

—Yo también...

—¿Me prometes que permanecerás a mi lado?

—Por supuesto, eso nunca lo dudes, Hikari— asegura y yo asiento con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

—Mi hermano te va a matar— bromeo

—De eso ya nos ocuparemos después— responde abalanzándose nuevamente sobre mí.


End file.
